TMNT: Out Of The Box
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Has been discontinued until my whole computer IS FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Turtles: Out of the Box**

**(Disclaimers: I own none of these charters and I don't own those movies! The only thing I own are my OC's so back off!)**

**[Summery: A girl in our normal fiction life has fallen in love with our four favourite cartoon heroes and now she finds something has gone terribly wrong when she comes home to find a foot ninja standing in her living room amongst her family's dead corpses. But when she tries to escape something amazing happens!]**

**(Chapter 1: I got a feeling!)**

**(Warning: Might be changed to "M" for Blood/Violence and Torture. Maybe some later romance too!)**

**(Authors Note: This has been edited by my very special friend, ThisCatalyst'sPen, so I give my thanks to her, and her alone! THANK YOU!)**

* * *

>"Goodbye you guys! See you after school!" A young girl chirped back to four little green turtle dolls on her windowsill.<p><p>

The young girl's name was Alex Kunomie, a transferred student from Japan. Alex was the shy type in school, and never had any friends. She wore glasses sometimes but hated how they made her look. Although her figure was perfect and she had no reason to deny it, she was still alone. She was a brunet and that was the only thing she hated about herself. Her brownish mostly black hair usually stopped at her shoulder blades but at the moment it was up in a high ponytail. This brunet stood about 5'2'' pretty short, but slim. The ironic thing was she wasn't Japanese!

Alex modelled herself in her bed side mirror from a far before leaning down and picking up an old Japanese bag that leaned against her smooth tan leg.

Alex knew she wouldn't look as good as the other girls. But she had to try, especially today since Brittney Thomas, a popular girl, would be there. Alex thought if Brittney was there and became her friend she would be popular too.

Alex sighed.

"Here goes nothing…" Alex murmured in a wishful voice before pulling the bag up to her chest and hugging it tightly.

Alex looked one more time in the mirror and gave another sigh, leaning to the side, causing her blue short plaid mini-skirt to ride up a bit. She quickly took one of her hands from the bag and smoothed it over.

"Hey kappa' girl!" sneered a voice from her bedroom door.

Alex's immediate reaction was to scream, but luckily she held it in as she quickly looked over her shoulder, turning a bit to see who it was standing there.

"Did I scare you kappa' wife?"

There stood a little boy about seven years old, only in his shorts, chuckling and smirking at her.

"Kenshin! You little brat, get out!" Alex shouted angrily and watched him run out of the door way screaming. "Oh no! Look out the kappa' got angry!"

Alex grit her teeth and felt a tear run down her cheek, kiss her neck then fall and land on her beautiful white long sleeved scoop neck shirt.

She stood there in silence for a moment before putting her bag down to her side, letting it hang, and walking to the door.

"I can do this!" Alex said and fist pumped the air before exiting the room and heading off to school."

* * *

><strong>-In the turtle's world!-<strong>

"Mikey, haven't I told you it isn't healthy to eat pizza for breakfast?" Leonardo scolded his younger brother who sat firmly planted on the ground and taking a huge bite out of some frozen pizza while eyeing the moving figures on the television screen in front of him. The younger brother wore a piece of orange fabric over his eyes as a mask.

"Shh, Leo, this is the best part!" Mikey whined pointing at the TV to show his brother he was busy watching his television show.

Leo, the blue masked ninja turtle groaned with annoyance before heading off into the kitchen that shared the ignoramus big room that Michelangelo sat in.

Leonardo quietly walked to the fridge, then clasped its handle and waited for a moment. A sudden booming voice saying, "G'morning fearless," from behind him, made Leo nearly jump out of his shell.

Leo turned around to see Raphael, the red masked ninja turtle standing, no, more like leaning against a beam in the archway between the two rooms. Leo watched a smirk grow on his brother's face.

"Hello Raph…" Leo said softly with a bit of anger trailing off his lips.

"Will ya' do me a favour?" Raph asked, his smirk fading away.

"What?" Leo asked, his voice switching over to curiosity as he stared at his brother.

"Wait…" a scowl grew on his face "Never mind ya' won't wanna do it anyway." Raph growled at himself and turned to walk away but bumped into Donatello, the purple masked ninja turtle.

"Ouch!" Donnie whimpered and reached up to rub his head with his three-fingered hand.

"Well, watch where you're going next time, brain boy!" Raphael snapped and shoved his way past him.

Leonardo and Donatello watched their hot-headed brother jump up; grab a hold of a brick that hung loose from the old dusty wall, then swing up over the railing to the second floor and land on his feet. They watched him disappear behind a wall, and then winced at the slamming of a door.

"What's up with Raph?" Leo hissed.

* * *

><strong>-Our World-<strong>

"Why do I feel something is about to go terribly wrong?" Alex questioned before writing her name nicely on the math assignment in front of her.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOX<p>

Please Review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninja turtles: out of the box**

**(Disclaimers: I own none of this! None of it accept my OC's! This is also my first TMNT story so please don't criticize, thank you! Enjoy!)**

**(Chapter 2: Reality and fatality!)**

**(Authors Note: Again this was edited by my friend! So The thanks goes to them and them alone!)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Turtle's world-<strong>

"Hey Donnie!" Mikey shouted, gripping either side of the TV and pressing his forehead against it with a pouting face.

"Mikey! If you're going to ask me to fix the TV again then forget it. Raph has the tools." Donatello's voice replied quickly from his room.

"Aww, Dude that reeks..." Mikey said in a slight annoyed pitch.

"Oh- Raph!" Mikey giggled and hopped quickly to his feet.

Mikey happily scampered off into a sewer pipe looking for his older brother. It didn't take long before Michelangelo found him in an abandoned underground electrical room working on his bike. Mikey like an innocent child put his thumb nail in his mouth and began to think. If anyone actually saw this they'd probably say something like "Yay he finally using his brain!" but what for?

Mikey grinned.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey shouted suddenly and heard a gasp from Raphael.

Raphael let out a low growl out before sharply turning and looking at Mikey with a look that could kill if it could.

"What da' ya want Mikey!" he snapped in an irritable tone, a usual glare glued to his dark green turtle face.

Mikey's smiled got even brighter as he took his thumb out of him mouth and used it to gesture over his shoulder at the exit door behind him. "The TV is broken again." he said.

Raph sighed and with his forearm, wiped some grease from his bike of his forehead before getting to his feet.

"So what's da' point?" Raph asked calmly regaining control of his temper.

"So will you fix it?" Mikey's smile changed to a plea.

Raph knew if he denied Mikey would only bug him more. So the only other answer was to accept...

"Sure 'don't see why not?" Raph agreed helplessly.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered, flailing his arms around happily.

"C'mon goofball we've gotta' go fix that TV.'Sides I can't miss favorite football game!" Raphael reminded walking past Mikey.

"Hey wait dude! Raph!" Mikey whined scurrying up to catch up to his elder brother.

* * *

><p><strong>-Our world!-<strong>

The school bell rang and kids flooded the outside school sidewalks.

"Hey now, where's the bus?" Alex whined as she stood at the bus stop waiting for a ride home.

Leaning forward a bit she looked down the long empty road. There were no cars, strange she thought. Usually the street she was on was filled! But today... Empty.

"I knew something bad would happen today." Alex said sadly and went back to her normal stance.

Alex sighed.

Alex quietly stood there for over a minute until something startled her.

It was the bus!

"Excuse me miss' you getting on or not?" a man asked casually holding the door to the bus open by an inside handle.

Alex jumped at the sound of his voice. It must be a ninja bus she though and a smile appeared on her face. Alex nodded and swiped her card then quickly stepped onto the bus giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>-Turtle's world, Foot clan lair!-<strong>

A foot ninja raced through the hall silently leaving nothing but the air behind him. In matter of seconds he stopped before a large golden door and took a huge gulp. He placed a hand on the cold golden door and a shiver ran up his spine. Slowly he opened the door and walked to a pillow before getting to his knees to kneel on it.

"Master Shredder we have found the device." The ninja reported to a man who wore old Japanese custom made armor.

"Excellent..." The man known as the Shredder said in an airy demonic voice.

"What shall you have us do with it, Master?" the ninja asked scarcely.

"You FOOL! I want you to figure out how to use it of course!" Shredder shouted angrily at his minion.

"Yes of course Master Shredder!" The ninja said and didn't hesitate to leave quickly.

The foot ninja quickly got to his feet and as soon as he did, bolted out the door like The Flash and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Turtle lair-<strong>

"Mikey I think 'ya broke 'da TV!" Raph growled, tinkering with a bolt in the back.

"But Raph it wasn't my fault! You left it on all night!" Mikey said quickly in defense.

Raphael popped his head out from behind the TV to look at Mikey who was sitting on the couch, hands in his lap fidgeting with his fingers, humming the old X-Men theme song or something.

Raphael sighed.

"Where's Leo or Donnie?" Raph murmured.

"They're in the dojo sparing. Why?" Mikey raised a brow.

"Because I want ta go out and fight! But I'm stuck in here helpin' you sorry shell!" Raphael snapped.

The room stayed oddly silent for a moment.

"Yo' Mikey! Hand me a flat head." Raphael demanded, holding out his hand as he still tinkered with the broken box.

Still nothing answered him but silence.

"Damnit Mikey," Raph groaned getting to his feet so yell at his brother "didn't I tell ya ta get me a damn..." He paused.

Mikey wasn't there...

* * *

><p><strong>-Our world!-<strong>

Alex skipped up to her door swinging her bag at her side with a smile upon her face. Stopping at the door she outstretched her arm reaching for the door. But she froze at the sound of a gut retching scream and her smile turned to terror.

"Mom! Dad!" came her brother's voice from behind the front door.

Alex's eyes went wide and her breath hitched. "Kenshin!" she gasped and opened the door, pushing it in to see a nightmare in the making.

As soon as Alex stepped in the door she froze...

There her parents lay. On the floor. Their body's tainted with red blood. She could see her dad had no left arm. His veins dangled from the tissue, his bone had a clean slice from some sort of sharp object. His eye lids gone and each of his digits must've been pulled off and thrown around the room.

As for the mother...

She looked almost as bad. She had no clothing to cover her body and she was beaten and battered. She must've been tortured and raped before her father's eyes!

"No..." Alex sniffled.

Alex felt her heart race. But not as fast as when Alex saw her brother rounding the hall corner and running straight for her.

"Alex!" Kenshin cried, reaching out for her.

Tears soaked his face; his shirt was stained with blood and cuts. Alex reached for him hopping to embrace him from the nightmare but fate wouldn't allow it. Out of nowhere a flash appeared and a ninja stood behind the boy swinging his sword.

"Kenshin!" Alex screamed feeling blood hit her face.

The ninja had swung his sword straight through Kenshin's neck, decapitating him completely before her eyes. Alex hesitated for a moment then gripped her face, screaming before falling to her knees next to where her dead brother now lay.

"Kenshin! No! Kenshin!" Alex screamed.

When she looked up from burring her face into her hands she froze once again at the sight of the Ninja standing towering before her. She could feel her heart stop; Alex knew she was next...

* * *

><p>XoxoxoxoX<p>

OMG what will happen to Alex? Please Review! Chapter three will soon be up!

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: How I make my work, LOL!<strong>

Man This is hard work you guys! What do you people think?

**(imaginary friends)**

**Raph:** S'all good. We're just givin' her ideas on da next chapter.

**Mikey:** Yeah, mostly me though.

Raph slaps Mikey upside the head.

**Raph:** Stop talkin'! S'gunna' give away da whole next chapter!

**(Imagination stops)**

This is why i never get work done... _**-sighs heavily-**_ I'm working on the next chapter though really hard! If i can keep my imagination on track! It's almost done. It's really awkward and intense TOO!

**(Imagination)**

Raph is standing next to me with a bored expression.

**Raph:** S'true we gotta' watch her write it.

Mikey pops his head out from behind raphael before speaking his mind.

**Mikey:** Yeah dude! It's like so boring! She doesn't even look at video games! _**-whines-**_

**(Imagination stops)**

True dat...

**_-Sigh-_**

_**FIN~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja Turtles: Out of the Box**

**(Disclaimers: I own none of these charters and I don't own those movies! The only thing I own are my OC's so back off!)**

**(Chapter 3: Found by a dream!)**

**(Once again this has been edited by my friend! SO THANK YOU "ThisCatalyst'sPen" from the bottom of my heart!)**

**(About the last chapter: In our last chapter the suspense was raging out of control as our girl, Alex Kunomie, found herself at the mercy of a ruthless killing foot ninja who had destroyed her family before her very eyes. With them gone she is left alone with a deadly killer and no protection! What will happen now?)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Fiction world, Turtle Lair-<strong>

Donatello was walking towards his lab when he felt a rough, calloused hand place itself on his shoulder. Don gasped as he was spun around quickly, only to find himself staring into the eyes of the beast named Raphael Hamato.

"Where's Mikey?" Raph snapped, his grip on Don was so painful that his knuckles were turning white, and he was forced to let go.

When he did loosen his grip on his brother's shoulder, Raphael watched patiently as Don rubbed his now bruised arms. Of course he felt bad, but now wasn't the time to feel bad, for his brother Mikey was missing!

"I don't know, but I know he isn't with Leo or Master Splinter because he's mad at them for taking away his game boy," Don whimpered as the pain in his shoulder grew immensely. "Wasn't he with you?" Don asked, perplexed.

Raphael let out a puff of hot air and tried to calm himself before exploding in his older brother's face. Don watched silently as Raphael looked away and his face went through a chain of expressions. It went to sad, to frustrated, to angry, to sad again just to end up on troubled and worried look. Something was obviously troubling Raphael to the point that he couldn't think straight.

Don was startled and brought back from his thoughts by Raphael's voice. "Mikey's missin' Donnie," Raphael let tears form in the corner of his eyes, a rare thing for Raphael to do, as he looked into his brother's eyes with a look, no with a plea for help. "I searched everywhere… Every sewer pipe. S'gone, Donnie, Mikey's gone… I searched topside for an hour n' each direction of da lair. He's gone…"

Donatello's eyes grew wide. He was speechless. He didn't know where Mikey could have gone…

* * *

><p><strong>-Our world-<strong>

Alex sat there on the ground like a damsel in distress; her body was covered and tainted with blood, her eyes flooded with fear as she watched the ninja take a step forward in silence, wielding his blade. Alex watched as blood dripped from its sharp edges, landing inches from her feet.

But her attention snapped back to the foot ninja's covered face as the shape of his lips began to move under the fabric. "I've come for the pendent of Koizumi Launcha. Hand it over and I shall leave you in peace child, unlike the rest of your family." The ninja said, his voice was a bit muffled and filled with bitterness.

"I… I don't know what you mean?" Alex choked as she held back a squeaky sob.

Immediately she was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air, her feet dangling inches from the ground. She let out a distraught cry which was heard as nothing more than a gasp to the ninja. She could feel her throat being crushed inward as she tried gasping for air.

This had to be a dream though, it had to be! That would explain the random fiction character in her house. His grip became tighter, Alex felt herself slipping away…

Quickly she wrapped her small hands around his wrist and tried removing his hand, but nothing worked, he was to strong. Alex shut her eyes tight and saw a flash of light and millions of moving pictures. So it was true, she felt a tear glide down her cheek. She was actually seeing her life flash before her eyes.

Alex let out a raspy groan of defeat as she began to slip into unconsciousness. She never thought dying would be so peaceful. Nothing was hurting her anymore. Few moments passed and her arms hung lifelessly by her sides. It was over, all over. Everything went black… Who knew a dream could feel so peaceful…

Then again wasn't death supposed to be cold? And wasn't this a dream? Alex's eyes fluttered open slowly to find her world had been turned sideways. _I must've been dropped_, she thought as she sat up and coughed a few times before finally catching her breath. Looking around Alex found she was still by the front door in her own home.

But what really caught her eye were the two figures' shadows that seemed to be struggling in the living room. Suddenly the smaller one which was on top was thrown off and crash landed straight into the side table that held an old lamp. Alex gasped as the sound of wood breaking apart and glass shattering filled the room.

"Yeah, eat that ninja scum!" An oddly familiar voice cried in a victorious tone.

"It couldn't be…" Alex murmured staring at the shady person in awe and disbelief.

That's when it hit Alex. This wasn't a dream. The smell of blood filled Alex's nose and she gagged. This was definitely not a dream!

When Alex looked up she hastily covered her mouth letting out a light gasp. For the second perpetrator was staring at her now. The only thing she could see were his eyes, blue. His eyes were blue as the sky on a summer day. Alex jumped when she felt a drop of water hit her leg. That's when she realized she was crying, crying very hard.

Alex watched helplessly as the perpetrator slowly turned and started walking forward, approaching her ever so slowly. As her eyes filled with tears the figure's image became blurry. The figure looked strange… Almost like a turtle?

Alex cried and cried, burring her face into her palms as she sat nearly paralysed on the floor. She couldn't stop the tears from overflowing and streaming down her face. She didn't even stop when she felt two large hands wrap themselves around her and pull her close. But still the tears came. They never stop…

"S'okay… It's over now…" Came that same voice from before. But this time it was soothing and calm.

"They're gone damn it! All gone!" Alex cried feeling the large hands of embrace tighten around her.

Alex felt a chin nestle in the crease of her neck and was surprised as wetness formed there.

_Was this person crying with me? No, scratch that. They were crying for me._

"I'm scared Mikey…" Alex whispered, and the body which held her tensed up.

"You know my name?" The voice asked and Alex slowly pulled away to look at the person.

"Yeah," Alex confirmed, wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm, sniffling before continuing. "You're a ninja turtle right?"

A moment of silence filled the room as they looked into each one's eyes.

Alex knew she was correct about the person's identity because of many reasons. First, the person known as Mikey wasn't really human at all. In fact he was a mixture of both human and turtle. His skin was light olive green and his eyes were a shiny blue like she saw before. Second, the colour of his mask was a lively orange and showed his personality well. Third, his skin felt slick and smooth like a humans but the large shell on his back, the plastron covering his front side, the little tail and snout were a giveaway that he was in fact a giant turtle.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally spoke in a worrisome tone, tightening his grip on Alex's shoulders and Alex just nodded 'yes' back.

"Where are we?"

Alex reached up and lightly griped his wrists as a sign of comfort before she spoke saying, "Mikey, I can't explain now… We must get the pendent of Koizumi Launcha from my father's old puzzle box upstairs first. Then once we're somewhere safe I'll explain."

* * *

><p>XOXOXOX<p>

(Authors note: I'm sorry guys it's so short. I'm really busy! I'll make it up to you guys thought by putting up two chapters next time! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!)


End file.
